camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Whiteman
Gregory "Greg" Whiteman is a 16 year-old son of Athena. His roleplayer is Noahm450. Biography Gregory "Greg" Harry Whiteman was born on January 17, 1996 to Daniel Whiteman and Athena the goddess of wisdom. Daniel was a acountant and he met Athena one day at a math convention. The two fell in love, got married, and had Greg. Athena left 4 months after he was born. Daniel was sad but soon got over it for Greg's sake. He raised Greg as a normal child even though Athena told him that Greg was special and that he wasn't going to be normal. Daniel didn't understand at the time but started to notice how unusual Greg was from all the other kids. Greg hated being around other kids and always had his nose in a book. Daniel was sick of Greg reading all day long, so he decided to him up for football and baseball. Surprisingly Greg exceeded in both sports. In baseball he could calculate the exact moment of when to hit he ball and in football he could make unbeatable strategies. Greg actually grew to like the sports. This didn't affect his school work either, but instead improved it. When Daniel went to go meet Greg's teachers they all said that Greg was the smartest and athletic kid they have ever taught. Greg continued to do well in school and he got many schoalerships. But one day in Greg's freshmen year of highschool he was in the library reading some books when some empousa attacked him. Greg was caught off guard and had a little trouble defending himself but luckily Clover Greenwood came and managed to fight off the empousa but the damage had already been done. Clover didn't know what to since he couldn't get Greg all the way to camp in this condition. So he had to contact camp and have somone pick them up in th Quest van. When Greg woke up in the Infirmary he was confused and in pain. Early Life As a child Greg was always bright and happy. He seemed to always have his nose in a book and hated being around other kids. When he first began school he loved it and has never gotten anything lower then a A+ in his life. When Greg was 11 his dad signed him up for baseball and football because he was sick of Greg always having his nose in a book and wanted him to interact with other boys his age. Greg thought he would hate playing sports but it turns out he actually really liked them. When he reached the 8th grade Greg got many academic and athletic schoalerships. Greg chose to go to a all boys private school in eastern Virginia. He continued to play both baseball and football at his new highschool and loved it even more. One day when Greg was in the school library just reading, four empousa attacked him. Greg was scared and caught off guard, he probably would have been killed if Clover Greenwood hadn't saved him. Clover managed to fight off the empousa but when he took one look at Greg he knew that there was no possible way to drag him all the way from Virginia to camp. Greg had very been slashes across his chest and back and was knocked out. Clover eventually had to contact camp for help. Luckily somone was able to pick them up and drive them to camp. When Greg woke up he was in pain and confused. Chiron told him who he was and where he was and what had happened to him. Greg was excited, scared, and freaked out at the same time. He demanded to talk to his dad which he contacted later on. Later that day Athena claimed him, Greg was so happy to be in Athena's cabin where he could be with other people like him. Greg instantly loved camp and he loves studying Greek mythology with his half sibling Annabeth Chase. Some other people Greg loves to hang out with are his half-sister Jordyn Pallas and his other friends Kyle Packer and Liam Blanchard. Greg is very strong and muscular since he played baseball and football half his life and is very good at hand to hand combat which is why he fights with a sword. He usually spends his days reading in the library, hanging with his friends or siblings, training, or playing volleyball. Greg's fatal flaw is that he underestimates himself and his strategies, even though he knows he can do it. Appearence Greg has long, dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He is 6'0 and is very stong and muscular. Alliances *Jordyn Pallas (half-sister) *Annabeth Chase (half-sister) * Kyle Packer *Liam Blanchard *Madeline Carlton Enemies * Margo Eagleston Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Greg is extremely smart *Greg is excellent with hand to hand combat *Greg is extremely athletic *Greg is extremely good at making battle strategies *Greg fights with a sword Gallery Greg1.jpg Greg2.jpg Greg3.jpg Greg4.jpg Greg5.jpg Greg6.jpg Greg7.jpg Greg8.jpg Greg9.jpg Greg10.jpg Greg11.jpg Greg12.jpg Greg13.jpg Greg14.jpg Greg15.jpg Greg16.jpg Greg17.jpg Greg18.jpg Greg20.jpg Greg21.jpg Greg22.jpg Greg26.jpg Greg24.jpg Greg25.jpg Greg's sword.jpg|Greg's sword MalloryEverton.jpg|Greg's half sister/friend, Jordyn Pallas Category:Child of Athena Category:Male Category:Sixteen Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Noahm450 Category:Greek Category:American